


Provisions

by dennih23



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/pseuds/dennih23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry for White Collar Last Author Standing  - Round One, Challenge Four - prompt was "out of"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provisions

Six year old Danny Brooks’ stomach grumbled. Last night he went to bed without dinner and now the only thing he could find to eat was a bowl of dry cereal. Ellen normally helped take care of him but she was out of town, leaving him in the care of his mother.

Lately his mother had been attentive and happy but a few days after Ellen left she fell into old habits; her depression reaching so deep within her she could not function. It soon became his job to take care of both of them until Ellen returned.

Their stove proved too difficult to use so he made sandwiches or ate cereal. They had consumed all the bread and lunchmeat and now the cereal box was empty too.

He needed to find a way to get more food. He climbed the stairs to his bedroom and found a clean shirt and jeans and brushed his hair. It was essential to look presentable for what he was about to do. He grabbed a small wagon and headed to the corner grocery store.

At the store he sat alongside the exit and started crying. When people stopped to ask what was wrong he looked up at them with large, tear-filled eyes, and quietly sobbed, “My mom sent me to the store for some groceries, but I lost the money. Now she is going to hate me. We don’t have any food and it was all the money we had.” 

People took one glance at his angelic face and gave him food. He made sure to thank each person for their kindness. In short time he had a wagon filled with lots of fruit, fresh vegetables, cereal, milk, bread, peanut butter, lunchmeat, and even some candy. His big score was from a police officer who brought him a roasted chicken that was cooked and ready to eat.

With pride he headed home. He was able to provide for himself and his mom. 

That night he dined on a feast of chicken and apples as he watched his mother continue her vigil of staring out the window. Filling a plate with food he put it on her lap and headed to bed. 

Today he realized just how easy it had been for him to get want he wanted. Tomorrow there would be a new story and new prizes to claim.


End file.
